


Everything Is A Battle

by QueenOfRohirrim



Series: Baratheon Brother Short Fics [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bickering, Brothers, But Renly Doesn’t Care, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Rated for Robert’s Language, Robert Might Not Be The Best Influence, Stannis Is Going to Go Insane One Day, Television Watching, Typical Baratheon Behavior, Young Baratheons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Apparently Robert can’t even watch TV without Stannis getting pissed.
Relationships: Renly Baratheon & Robert Baratheon & Stannis Baratheon
Series: Baratheon Brother Short Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695694
Kudos: 11





	Everything Is A Battle

“Robert? What do you think you’re doing?” Stannis growled from the kitchen, where he was trying to get dinner started.

“Seven hells!” Robert groaned in reply. “What’s your problem this time? I’m just watching tv!”

“I know what you’re doing.” Stannis growled again, grinding his teeth together in frustration. “What do you think you’re watching in front of Renly?” 

“Renly isn’t watching anything.”

“That’s not what I asked you.”

Lately Robert had taken up watching some sort of crime show involving drug busts and car chases, and Stannis did NOT approve, especially when Renly was present.

“It’s not even that bad, Stannis!” Robert insisted, glancing down to his baby brother for a moment as the boy happily played with his toys on the floor. “And like I said, Renly’s not watching it anyway. He’s just playing with his cars.”

As if on que, Renly drove his favorite toy car all around the floor in front of him and put in his best effort at imitating a police car’s siren.

“Oh yes, I’m sure he’s not hearing or watching any of it at all!” Stannis complained when he heard Renly’s sound effects. “Turn the channel, Robert!”

“You gonna fucking make me?” His older brother snorted. 

“Do you want me to keep paying the cable bill?” Stannis hissed back at him.

“...Fine.” Robert eventually surrendered, picking up the remote and flipping through the channels.

“NO!” Renly gasped at him suddenly, as if his brother had absolutely betrayed him. “Go back! Go back! I like the police cars!”

He got up from his spot on the floor and grabbed the remote from Robert, who didn’t fight him at all, as he was laughing now while Renly desperately flipped back to the correct channel.

“I hope you’re proud of yourself!” Stannis shouted at Robert while Renly settled back down with his toys. “Do you pride yourself on being a bad influence on him!?”

So much for a quiet evening.


End file.
